vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shao Kahn
Summary Shao Kahn is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as the final boss, a role he also served in Mortal Kombat 3. He serves as the main antagonist of the series in many instances. Shao Kahn the Konqueror is represented as the embodiment of evil. In many respects, he resembles a large Asian warrior, and is well known amongst the roster of Mortal Kombat Kombatants for his godlike strength which rivals, if not outright exceeds, that of Raiden, the God of Thunder. He is also known for his extreme callousness, brutality, ferocity in battle, and his fondness of personal executions, though he has occasionally spared the lives of his subordinates, if they prove their worth, and his victims such as Sindel and Kitana, raising the latter like his own daughter and treating the former like his own wife. However, his true power that has served him well and allowed him to rise above the image of a mere warlord is his high intelligence and profound knowledge of the black arts. Like his subordinate Shang Tsung, he has the power to consume other souls. Perhaps Shao Kahn’s greatest strength lies in his ability to work towards his goals with great tenacity and his ability to organize. However, his greatest weakness is his arrogance and overconfidence. Shao Kahn has often underestimated mankind, and therefore tried to conquer Earthrealm many times, with or without a queen (consort), to no success. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | Unknown. 5-B via Hax Name: Shao Kahn Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Over tens of thousands of years. Has a naturally long lifespan but can sustain himself with souls. Classification: Outworlder Warlord; Former Protector of Outworld (Onaga while posing as Damashi said he was actually a being much like Raiden) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance, skilled in Martial Arts and using his hammer, knowledgeable of magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, dimensional manipulation, Regeneration (low-godly), Immortality (at least type 1, 3 and 4) forcefield projection, clone creation (pulled a Doombot on Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Deadly Alliance), Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Large Building level | Unknown. Planet level vis hax (In his road to conquest he's merged entire realms together ) Speed: Superhuman, Supersonic reflexes/reactions via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic reactions (comparable to Raiden) Lifting Strength: Class 10, likely higher (Can increase his strength by consuming souls) Striking Strength: Class GJ, likely higher (Can increase his strength by consuming souls) Durability: City Block level | Planet level (Immortality and regen make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high superhuman range | Likely limitless Range: At least several kilometers | Planetary and cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: The Wrath Hammer, a giant steel hammer that can mess you up Intelligence: Genius schemer; is the ruler of Outworld Weaknesses: Shao Kahn is dangerously overconfident (a severe case at that in-story and gameplay wise). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Spear:' Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a long light spear at his opponent. *'Charging Spikes:' Shao Kahn shoulder rams his opponent with a shadow trail following behind him. *'Wrath Hammer Attack:' Shao Kahn summons his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smash his opponent over the head with it, setting them up for a free hit. *'Explosive Ball:' Shao Kahn fires a green star-like fireball, seemingly from his mouth or eyes. *'Uplifting Knee:' Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him. *'Hammer Dance:' Shao Kahn swings his hammer at an alarming rate, causing his foe to fly. He makes 9 dancing strikes and 1 final strike. *'Ridicule:' Shao Kahn would often taunt, mock, and of course ridicule his opponents with insults, mockery, or just plain laughter like a good ruler would. *'Grab and Punch:' Shao Kahn lifts his opponent up by the throat with one hand and then smash his fist into their face sending them sailing back. *'Emperor's Shield:' Shao Kahn creates an energy shield to either reverse attacks or to shatter the opponent. *'Mystic Choke:' Shao Kahn engulfs his foe in a force field and slams him/her twice in the chest. *'Hammer Throw:' Shao Kahn throws his hammer at an opponent, stunning and setting them up for a free hit. *'Hammer Swing:' Shao Kahn uppercuts the opponent with his hammer. *'Hammer Cut:' Kahn sweeps the foe with his hammer. *'Upward Shoulder:' Shao Kahn charges upwards. *'It's Official:' Shao Kahn hammers his opponent to the ground and grabs their arm. He then stomps on their head (breaking the whole skull), lifts the opponent up by the arm, and delivers a skull-shattering headbutt. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Soul Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Psychics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Unknown Tier